


hedwig

by dansbae



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/M, SO, and call it hedwig, and dans is like, and they get a puppy, but?? we have??? a dog???, inspired by that story, mal claims he is sad and lonely when they go for away games, mal wants a puppy, okay, so dans caves in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansbae/pseuds/dansbae
Summary: "i want a puppy."mal said it matter-of-factly, crossing her arms as dansby leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee. he arched a brow, cocking his head to the side."but we have bentley?""he gets sad and lonely when we have to go." mal pointed to the dog who just walked over to dansby, sitting in front of him with those puppy eyes - which weren't helping.he hummed, taking another sip of his coffee before setting the mug down. as he moved his gaze from the dog in front of him to mal - who was also giving him puppy eyes - how could he ever deny them anything?
Relationships: Mallory Pugh/Dansby Swanson
Kudos: 4





	hedwig

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet because im lazy

"i want a puppy."

mal said it matter-of-factly, crossing her arms as dansby leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee. he arched a brow, cocking his head to the side.

"but we have bentley?"

"he gets sad and lonely when we have to go." mal pointed to the dog who just walked over to dansby, sitting in front of him with those puppy eyes - which weren't helping.

he hummed, taking another sip of his coffee before setting the mug down. as he moved his gaze from the dog in front of him to mal - who was also giving him puppy eyes - how could he ever deny them anything?

so now they were in the animal shelter, visiting the man pups that were up for adoption. one that caught dansby's eye - though he would never admit it - was a fluffy-cloud-looking one, which made him laugh as he watched it trip over its own feet to greet him.

"hi, there, bud." the man grinned as he pulled out his phone, snapping a photo and sending it to ozzie. he typed a quick 'bro look at this dog' and stuck it back in his pocket, putting his fingers up to the cage so it could sniff him.

"dans!"

dansby jumped at that, startled, but laughed it off as mal crouched next to him, looking at the little cloud like dog. it barked, sniffed her, and then wagged its tail, spinning around. the couple looked at each other - and dansby was about to say something when his phone started buzzing - a lot - and he opened it to see ozzie spamming him.

**oz**  
_oh my god  
is that ur new dog  
let me meet em  
pls  
dans  
dans the man  
dans  
dans  
dans  
dans  
dans  
DANSBY SWANSON_

he grinned and turned it to silent, putting it back in his pocket.

"just ozzie." dansby shrugged as they went to find a worker, ready to tell them they had found a pup they liked.

"it was buzzing quite a bit, are you sure it wasn't important?" mal asked, and dansby just pulled out his phone and showed her - a bunch of new messages.

**oz**  
_DAAAAAAAANSBY SWAAAANSOOOON  
ANSWER MEEEEEE  
pls tell me  
is that your new dog  
pls  
dans  
DANS  
DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS_

mal laughed as they found a worker, and they started the paperwork.

"do you know what you're going to name him?" the worker asked as they sat down and dansby whispered something to mal - who laughed and nodded.

"hedwig." mal responded, and the worker nodded.

"harry potter?"

"i guess you could say that." dansby shrugged, grinning.

so a few minutes (more like half an hour) later, they had hedwig in the car, ready to go home.

"your name is hedwig. you don't have a girlfriend. but you know a guy that dates a professional soccer player." mal whispered to the pup, and dansby looked over at them for a moment, a smile on his face. this was all he ever wanted - okay, that was a lie, he also wanted to play baseball - but this was the other thing he always wanted.

so later, as they laid back on the couch with the two pups, dansby snapped a selfie and sent it to ozzie.

**oz**  
_DAAAAAAANS_

he made sure his phone was on silent before shutting it off this time.


End file.
